witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Redania
Kingdom of Redania 'or shortly and most of time just '''Redania, '''one of the Four Kingdoms, is a wealthy realm which profits from trade and agriculture. The capital city of Redania is Tretogor. Oxenfurt, with the largest university in the Northern Realms, as well as the free city of Novigrad are also located in Redania. The kingdom's neighbours are Kovir, Caingorn, Kaedwen, Aedirn and Temeria. For ages, Redania has fought a customs war with Temeria, its primary rival in the North. The country possesses the best intelligence network in the world. The government of Redania is also heavily influenced by sorceresses. King Vizimir II of Redania was assasinated during the Second Nilfgaard War. During the interregnum, the country was ruled by a Regency Council headed by Sigismund Dijkstra, the head of Redanian Intelligence and Philippa Eilhart, head of the Lodge of Sorceresses. In the Witcher 3, King Radovid V sent his troops to invade Kaedwen (in so called Winter War) and a declared a witch hunt to persecute mages while fighting against Nilfgaard. National emblems Heraldry : ''The colours of the Kingdom of Redania are: white and red, and the coat of arms from time immemorial has been the silver eagle in a red field. Of this eagle, the ancient emblem of King Abrad the Old Oak, various motions and forms were, notwithstanding presently the insigne is like King Radovid IV had determined and approved in edict: Gules, an eagle displayed Argent crowned, beaked and membered Or, grasping in the dexter claw an sceptre Or. The eagle is charged on the breast with an escutcheon: Sable a cross Or. Escutcheon is arms of Jamurlak, country located in the interfluve of rivers Buina and Braa ultimately vassalized by Crown of Redania during reign of Radovid the Bald. : Jan of Attre, Coats of Arms of the Respectable Royal and Knightly Houses, their blazon and history ''From Radovid IV's note, translation by SMiki55. First two coats of arms were created by our users Mboro and SMiki55, third is from the Witcher 2. First is coat of arms historicall belongin to king Abrad Old Oak, second and third are from time of (at least) Radovid IV after annexation of Kingdom of Jamurlak. Fourth is speculative coa of kingdom after wining 3rd Nilfgaard-Nordling War in ''The Witcher game series created by Thilo Rosch. For the unofficial concepts of coats of arms used by previous monarchs, click here. Flag This flag was created by our resident heraldry and witcher expert Mboro, based on the description in the novels. Known Redanians '''Monarchs Main articles at : King of Redania and Chancellor ---- Aristocracy ---- Intelligence ---- Army ---- Mages ---- Queens and mistresses ---- Others ---- Cities, towns and keeps Cities & towns Castles, keeps & fortresses Regions, landmarks and fiefs Society Quite specific is the social structure of this country - the cult of the nobility runs strong in Redania. That social stratum possesses more privileges here than in any nearby realm. Great differences in welth exist among the gentry, but Redanian law cares for birth not property, making a well-born beggar the legal equal of the richest magnate. Those of high birth and great wealth draw the latter primarily from the grain trade and pedigreed horse husbandry. This last Redanians excel at, outdoing all other nations - Redanian steeds are unsurpassed. The Redanian cavalry is thus among the best formations of its kind in the world, and with the country’s nobility filling its ranks it is the heart of Redanian armed forces. As a consequence of nobility’s privileged position, the peasentry is treated worse here than in any neighboring states, and only the king’s iron fist keeps them from rebelling. Military Main article at: Royal Redanian Army At the beginning of the 2nd Northern War, Redania could put 35 thousand mans on field (from which 4 thousand was cavalry) However, after taking out a loan from the king of Poviss and Kovir, Redania was ready to recruit 49 thousand. soldiers, including 35 thousand. Infantry and 14 thousand. heavy armored cavalry. With reign of Radovid V number of troops in Redania has certainly grown significantly. Economy )]] Kingdom derives enormous profits from trade with Novigrad and grain exports - it may be said that monarchy is a granary of the whole Continent, and even other parts of the world. Therefore, the dominant landscape in Redania are huge, undulating fields of grain. Estymy and revenues kingdom also adds the fact that on its territory there is the largest and richest metropolitan area of the North - the Free City of Novigrad and the town Oxenfurt with its excellent university. Currently, the state economy is seriously threatened, because coming into the country with cheap goods Nilfgaard and other countries, which constitute serious competition for local artisans. In addition, there is a very little manufactories.But if you chose a Dijkstra in the Witcher 3, this will change Culture Oxenfurt University is a center of science and culture in Redania and Northern Kingdoms. It issued many of the world's most famous scientists, doctors, writers, artists and many other intellectuals. They all began just in Oxenfurt (eg. Dandelion and Shani) so that the university owes its fame. Religion When it comes to religion there are no doubts, biggest influence in kingdom has a Church of the Eternal Fire, norther in realm we go we can also find a huge number of believers in Forefather Kreve, offcourse Godmother Melitele is also worshiped but only in hospitals. In forbiden places of Ghelibol region you can also find some cruel worshipers of Cult of Lionheaded Spider. And at last, also faith in prophet Lebioda is allright in this monarchy, as it is not only head of one cult but also saint for Eternal Fire. CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise Glossary Entry Source :*Foreign Lands You can find Redanians in their quarter during third act in Loc Muinne. Journal Entry as depicted on map from TW2]] The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt In The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Redania, ruled by Radovid V is poised to take over Temeria, in early part of the game we even get to know that during winter between 1272 and 1273, in so called Winter War, Kaedwen was anexed. Radovid V (as king) or Sigismund Dijkstra (as chancellor) can unite Northern Kingdoms under single banner but if you killed them both Emhyr will conquer kingdom(s). Behind the scenes Coat of arms of Redania is very similar to the emblem of Polish, also resemblance to the Polish is that one can see a few names and nomenclatures of Redanians (especially kings). The same Arcsea (Lukomorze) is perhaps a metaphor of Pomerania (Pomorze), and the unitification of Redania and Jamurlak is like Polish union with Lithuania. The Witcher (PC) From time immemorial Silver Eagle is the emblem of the kingdom of Redania. Do not know why but, in the first part of the game soldiers instead wore a different coat of arms, resembling Kaedweni crest more than redanian. There are few mods (for example Jaki znak Twój? Orzeł Biały! ''by SMiki55) corecting this issue. 'The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings' from artbook]] The delegation of the Kingdom of Redania also made camp in one of the city’s districts. Standards with the Redanian eagle proudly fly over this section of Loc Muinne. Young king Radovid has very specific plans regarding his stay at the coming summit. Knights of Order of the Flaming Rose came with him to the debate. They’re a force to be reckoned with. It’s worth noting that the initial sketch of the Redanian camp depicts an entirely different system and order than the one used by the Nilfgaardians. The tents here aren’t place separately in orderly rows, and most were not put up using parts of the ruins. This combination underlines the different character of two different cultures. ''The Witcher 2 Artbook Appearences Notes & references cs:Redanie sk:Redania de:Redanien es:Redania fr:Rédanie lt:Redanija hu:Redania pl:Redania ru:Редания sr:Реданија el:Ρεντανία it:Redania Category:Kingdoms Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:Redania